


Morning Surprise

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Giles' wife and Queen believes she is having a pleasurable time by herself as he sleeps next to her...





	Morning Surprise

Morning Surprise  
(Giles POV)

I felt the bed moving. I opened my eyes and saw that it was slightly dark outside. It was just before the break of dawn. I turned to find my wife masturbating.   
She was a pillow humper so she held fast onto the cushion in between her legs. My dick began to harden as the blood pumped through my veins with the assistance of my pounding heart. I heard her breathing heavily and I wanted so badly to stop her right then so I could coax her to let me pound my manhood deep inside of her. No, I wanted to surprise her.  
I began undressing my lower half quietly so she wouldn’t suspect a thing.   
Her movements were becoming heavier and quicker. She would slow down or stop periodically and I would freeze, wondering if she had caught me.  
When she would start back up again, I knew she was just stopping to catch her breath.  
Her breathing progressively got heavier and heavier until she climaxed and stopped. She could barely catch her breath as she recovered.  
“Time for your punishment,” I announced.  
“Oh! Giles... I...thought you… were asleep!” she is panting in response and I throb in time with her breathing.  
“Slip off your dress,” I smiled at her as I proudly displayed my arousal.  
She smiled in perverse delight as she slipped off her night dress. She rarely wore underwear to bed unless she was on her monthly visitor.  
I am greeted by her warm heat as I enter inside of her. She is soaking wet.   
I call her name as I begin. I move in a way I have done with her for years now. Now that we were married, her deepest escape was my place of sexual freedom. I love her so much and I love how much we enjoy sex together.  
She is moaning and groaning and it brings me closer to climaxing. The pressure is building and I move faster and as deeply as I can go. I emit moans of my own which I can’t help. She grabs onto my rear and squeezes and I dig even deeper inside of her. I’m pumping as quickly as I can.  
I hear her crying out loudly.  
I’m going to come.  
I’m groaning as I come. I push myself as deeply as I can inside of her. I want us to have an heir.  
I feel a rush of pure pleasure all over my body as I slowly stop my movements.  
We kiss as I finish my orgasm just as we’ve done ever since our honeymoon.


End file.
